This invention relates generally to exercise devices, and more particularly to a squeezable exerciser, which, for example can be squeezed by one hand to provide exercise with a feedback mechanism informing the operator when the squeezing force between the squeezed surface reaches a preselected value.
There is need for exercise devices which, when regularly used, can help improve musculature, health, and enjoyment of life. The challenge is to make the use of the device so attractive that users will tend to employ the exerciser regularly and effectively.
There is also need for a squeezable exerciser which is small, capable of being conveniently carried, and which can therefore be made always or easily available. Such a device would preferably provide immediate feedback information to the user when a particular preset force is reached, and the preset point is readily adjusted. Additionally such a device preferably would be operable not only by hand squeeze but also for many other muscles about the body. It should be usable with moving muscles as well as in a stationary isometric mode. Although the feedback information can reach the operator acoustically, a preferred embodiment employs a mechanical indication through the portion of the body touching it.